nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Magma-Man
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Call of Duty: World at War I got my PS3 about a year ago, and World at War was the first game I got. I played multiplayer and Nazi Zombies a lot. When I made it to 2nd Prestige I stopped playing multiplayer, but I continued to play Nazi Zombies. I also played Modern Warfare 1 and Resistance: Fall of Man. Then on December 25 I got Black Ops and Modern Warfare 2. I actually play Combat Training more than Zombies and real multiplayer. On Modern Warfare 2 I only play campaign. I have NEVER played a Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer match. I only like Call of Duty. For the PS3, that is. On my PS2 I had a variety of games, like Call of Duty I, II, and III, Medal of Honor, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Star Wars Battelfront I and II, racing games. Those games like Bioshock, Resident Evil, Halo, and Fallout never at all interested me. And please don't suggest I play them; that pisses me off greatly. -User:Daniel Smith ﻿Lockout ﻿It says your favorite creation is something called Lockout and that you tried it. I don't understand what it is and how you tried it if it is a fanon Nazi Zombies creation. Magma-Man 23:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Whoops I meant Abandoned. I tried the Halo version you made. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, okay. By the way, I just want to mention that that isn't the actual map Abandoned is based on. It is the map that I made into the map that Abandoned is based on, it is not made for infection. Magma-Man 23:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Tiny Question How do you make the Level Infoboxes red? I can't seem to find the template. ~Daniel Smith﻿ : The template is Template:Infobox level. In the color setting I set the number to the color I wanted. To customize those colors look on Google to find a hex color list. Magma-Man 02:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks. ~Daniel Smith ::: I have another stupid question. How do you add pictures from websites (like the Call of Duty Wiki) to another wiki? Using Flickr is boring. ~Daniel Smith﻿ :::: Save the picture on your computer, then go to a random page on the wiki, like Shayla Cohen, and look to the right of the page, you'll see a box with three pictures in it, above the pictures it states how many pictures are on this wiki, and by that there is the "add a photo" button. Click on that then follow the instructions. Magma-Man 21:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: Let me try it. Thanks for the cooperation with my questions. ~Daniel Smith :::: :::: Another question, or statement. When I added the photo to the template it tells me that the file doesn't exsists, and then it asks me to create a page for the photo. Help. ~Daniel Smith Mw2 You're not the only one man who hates MW2. I also hate it! Fizzywizzy 16:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Editting Please stop editing my pages. Even if you are only adding links. I can't edit yours, so why are you allowed to edit mine? ~Daniel Smith﻿ I'm mutual. It looks good and I'm glad that York is back. And Carolina will be shown. Possilby foreshadowing Maine's insanity. You really have to follow the interviews with Burnie and the blogs on RvB.com to understand it though. I will like the Epsilon's mind story though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) It's about time you're back. And yes, I have more points than you. That's what you get for being off for such a long time. Daniel Smith Oh also a certain someone made some jokes about you when he took over the weekly blog.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh I made some jokes and did that recognition blog of yours.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 18:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay! You like legos to! Yay! You like legos to! when is the next featured creation? Anons Hey. Please come online A.S.A.P we got a horde of anons posting on our articles. Please make all articles to be edited by registered users or ban all anons from this wikia! thanks Fizzywizzy 18:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) i need help making articles please dont judge ( or what ever) sorry for asking you this but do you have ps3? I told you I got it like 3 days early for free from a friend.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well then BE Postive! It helps alot.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) i dont know how. i made a signature, i dont know why it doesnt show up though. ill edit my user page later. i have to go. Wow... must've struck a nerve there. And you need to play and complete every Resident Evil game. Or just go to the wiki and look at the story page. Its got great story. And you know what you've been a real dick lately... as well as extremly negative... makes me want to leave...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Well... look its not only that. Its that as I said before I do nothing here. And I know that Daniel is leaving upon finishing his story. We may come back later say around the time map pack 3 gets information and we get our creative mojos going for zombies. Also its that I am working on 6 stories right now. Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo and Through the Mist on MWP wiki and some a fan fictions for Red vs. Blue. As well as the machinima I mentioned. I somehow got stuck with writing out a script for each episode and we plan on getting a full seasons worth of scripts done before the show starts so we can prepare. Problem is my partner is low on funds right now which is why he said I may as well write the season scripts and we can discuss them until he gets enough money for Halo Wars, Halo 3:ODST and Halo: Reach. Actually we even planned on a time travel event going on where they get sent back to the Cold War using Black Ops and then the War in Afganistan while using Modern Warfare 2! It'll be a nice thing but I need time to work on it so I made cuts. As this is the wiki that I don't really contribute to outside blogging as well as Dead Space wiki I have left both as to save time. I will work my primary wikis which are Nazi Zombies wiki(as I'm the only active administrator), Modern Warfare Plus Wiki(As thats where I have alot of ideas and two of my stories take place), Red vs. Blue wiki(My most primary wiki and my personal favorite I love all the people there and wouldn't be able to leave as well as being the admin whose on there the most) and the Red vs. Blue Fanon wiki(Again I am an administrator and I have my other fan fictions I must complete one being my idea for how Red vs. Blue: Season 9 will turn out and one being more of a Military novel about a group of Freelancers in their hunt for an ellusive Shanghelli general which also ties into a backstory novel of mine about a main character in the Red vs. Blue canon Sarge.) All that along with the scripts and my social life leaves no room for wikis where I just blog and have no real importance. Please you are welcome to join the MWP wiki if you wish which is where we shall all be located from now on.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm still on here mainly because of your talks on my page to me.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I still haven't seen it. Mind posting a link? As for Red vs. Blue its true its humorous quality has gone down the toilet but I liked the serious aspect of the Recollection. And they will be having a half mix between the drama of Recollection(The CGI Freelancer story that took up most of the trailer which will be a prequel to even Season 1) and the humor of Blood Gulch Chronicles(Epsilon's memory inside the storage unit) and it appears Epsilon and Tex will be escaping judging by the collapsing canyon in the trailer. As for community everyone else is there. Perhaps you should go there for the community.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Like I said go there. It'll be nice. You don't have to edit. And you can be like how I am here except over there.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Making me feel bad to stay. Well. I actually do have a heart so I guess I'll stay... for now.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) go to modern warfare plus wiki, read the conersation on page modern warfare: special ops. read my comment, on WATCH THIS!, please.... I did my job. We don't have any anons, so what would I do. I'm not good with news blogs, so I can't make those. Again, I DO thank you for making me admin. I won't completely leave this wiki. I'll return occansionally. Plus, I still have to finish my storyline. I wish you happy Easter and happy birthday! ~Daniel Smith I don't mind. I should put it on the Creations for Free Use page. Matter of fact, I'm gonna put all my scrapped Perk-a-Colas on that page. ~Daniel Smith Re: I edit on A LOT of wikis. Some examples are CoD wiki, Nazi Zombies, Gears of War, Mortal Kombat. You can ask Sniperteam for more wikis i edit. RC™ 01:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Bioshock Assassin's Creed. He stalked me all over wikia.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I did already.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Why I don't do anything here? And really I just don't care you changed the comment. Its pretty hard to anger me... well unless you use my least favorite word... retard. Maybe I will try. I am showing him several places where he can trial stuff for free. Or ya know... demos are always free.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh right and here is the new Fantastic Four Spider-Man.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I will fucking kill you you son of a bitch. I will slit your stomach and hang you with your intestines. Seriously don't use it. I don't know if you knew this but my 18 year old brother has Autism and is constantly called retarded. Thats the story of why I hate that word. So please respectfully don't use the word if not for me then for my brother.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) He may be but being in todays society it being more of a deogitory word such as nigger how do you think that would make him feel?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I said that. However guess what. They are giving someone else the costume and saying they are the new spiderman. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yea.:) I miss old spidey. Back when Stan Lee was actually in control.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:57, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yea... I just can't be an evil guy! I've gotta have myself my Jesus way.:) And I know how. Fallout: New Vegas is harder though. Especially since the game earased all my achievments and progress after I downloaded Dead Money.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Not that I've already done it...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea. Thats where I found it on The Vault.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) i would skype i have a feeling we would get along :) the lone zombie slayer ps i have skype! i will get it i have to go at 3:00 doing something now but will tell you around 4:00 4:30 so check back :) the lone zombie slayer again ! RE: Wii Hi.Sorry i don't play on the Wii. I play on the PS3. Fizzywizzy 18:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No probs. Fizzywizzy 18:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) remember be back around 4:30 so be here :) the lone zombie slayer ok? just confirming something the lone zombie slayer how old are you ? the lone zombie slayer ? gotta go tell you around 4:30 come on then the lone zombie slayer i used my first name i think ! They just keep staring at me! I'm tired of 'em just staring at me. Fizzywizzy 19:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm 12, dude. Fizzywizzy 19:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) really sorry mabey tomorrow got to go to work somethin came up sorry the lone zombie slayer Oh sorry. And I got the message. I thougth I sent you something saying congradulations.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Nice.... and I'm not sure if I sent it or not. Ah well. Nice Job:) I love GLaDOs.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I happen to also enjoy the Elder Scrolls series.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey. Look what Spidey will look like in 2012s remake movie. Can't say I love it. Especially the emblem going down to his crotch. Or his sleves to his hands... but the actor is a good choice for a high school Spider-Man.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Toby was a great Spidey. Spiderman 3 sucked though... the first two were great.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Dull my ass! Guess you have to understand it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) If it was just Venom and Sandman it would be great. 3 villains no. New Goblin no. Thats what ruined it. I did. And I said what I thought your first maps name was.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 04:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) i am not the best at grammer and fizzy dosent accept it but dosent make you mad or dose it ps i dont remember how to spell dose so sorry tlzs camelex told me how to do that The lone zombie slayer 18:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC)the lone zombie slayer ps i know you like pokemon The lone zombie slayer 18:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC)the lone zombie slayer Well Honest Hearts is out May 17. We have a picture of the Burned Man. I'll give you the full article. It talks about Honest Hearts Old World Blues and Lonesome Road. BETHESDA SOFTWORKS REVEALS DOWNLOADABLE CONTENT PLANS FOR FALLOUT®: NEW VEGAS™ Three Additional Add-on Packs Releasing in Coming Months for Xbox 360, PlayStation®3 system and Windows PCs May 3, 2011 (Rockville, MD) – Bethesda Softworks®, a ZeniMax® Media company, today announced three downloadable content packs will be released in the coming months for Fallout®: New Vegas™. The three packs will be released simultaneously for the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft, PlayStation®3 computer entertainment system, and Windows-based PCs. Honest Hearts™, Old World Blues™ and Lonesome Road™ will further expand upon Fallout: New Vegas. Fallout: New Vegas takes all the action, humor and post-apocalyptic grime and grit of this legendary series, and raises the stakes. Available on May 17, Honest Hearts takes you on an expedition to the unspoiled wilderness of Utah’s Zion National Park. Things go horribly wrong when your caravan is ambushed by a tribal raiding band. As you try to find a way back to the Mojave, you become embroiled in a war between tribes and a conflict between a New Canaanite missionary and the mysterious Burned Man. The decisions you make will determine the fate of Zion. In Old World Blues, releasing in June, you will discover how some of the Mojave’s mutated monsters came to be when you unwittingly become a lab rat in a science experiment gone awry. You’ll need to scour the Pre-War research centers of the Big Empty in search of technology to turn the tables on your kidnappers or join forces with them against an even greater threat. Lonesome Road, available in July, brings the courier’s story full circle when you are contacted by the original Courier Six, a man by the name of Ulysses who refused to deliver the Platinum Chip at the start of New Vegas. In his transmission, Ulysses promises the answer as to why, but only if you take one last job –a job that leads you into the depths of the hurricane-swept canyons of the Divide, a landscape torn apart by earthquakes and violent storms. The road to the Divide is a long and treacherous one, and of the few to ever walk the road, none have ever returned.Reviews of Fallout: New Vegas have called the game as “an utterly essential purchase” (MSN UK) and as “addictively, rambunctiously fun” (Entertainment Weekly). The Associated Press awarded it a 4 out of 4 stars and said “Bottom Line: It’s a Blast”, while GameSpy gave it 4.5 out of 5 stars and called Fallout: New Vegas “one of the best games of the year.” All downloadable content for Fallout: New Vegas will be available for download on Xbox LIVE® for 800 Microsoft Points, the PlayStation®Network for $9.99, and both Steam and Direct2Drive for $9.99. Published by Bethesda Softworks and developed at Obsidian Entertainment, Dead Money, Honest Hearts, Old World Blues, Lonesome Road, and Fallout: New Vegas have been rated M for Mature by the ESRB. For more information on Fallout: New Vegas, including the game’s downloadable content, please visit http://fallout.bethsoft.com. Oh and heres a picture of Joshua Graham. Damn you then! Yea The Old World Blues sounds like it will be my favorite as well. I hope theres at least a referance to The Master(A Major Super Mutant boss in Fallout 1) in it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I assumed you hadn't played the original. Have you played the series for which Fallout Spiritually Sucessed Wasteland? Thats a good game to.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I've had them since they came out all those years ago.:) And I know you've played Fallout 2 I just didn't know you played the original. And I said Wasteland. The game the Fallout series is based upon.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You should its a really good game as well.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) No no. Bethseda saved the series. I mean look at what it was becoming a seires of only shitty spin offs. That would have ruined the series. I believe Bethseda to be Fallout's saviour.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes people can be stupid.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I mean I'll admit it seems the Bethseda games have plenty of more action but they are still really good. One place I'm hoping to see in Fallout 4 is New York City.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) What a douche.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 18:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Me and Daniel find them hilarious.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 20:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm just kidding. And Daniels making the jokes to.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I know it didn't have anything on it, you see i am on a library computer that has very bad internet so i tend to lag in and out somtimes. I need to know things! #1: how do i make an icon for my wiki so like in my favorites it will have a little picture? #2: how do i edit the colors on a wiki? #3: how do i do polls ona wiki? #4: how do i get people to join my wiki!? Yep oh and by the way Sarah was also Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Anyway Robert is Freddy Kruegar from Nightmare on Elm Street, Danny Trejo is from Machete, and Rooker is from a television series called Walking Dead. I love all of the characters movies(or in Trejos casse movie but more are coming)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You've never watched Nightmare on Elm Street? Or any of its sequels? Fuck you.... but yes he is.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea I've seen it. Just chose not to comment. And dude.... horror is amazing. The adreniline rush you get. Fucking awesome.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:12, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I enjoyed DS2 but thats probably because I'm a Dead Space Extremist having all games(1,2,Extraction,Mobile,Severed,Ignition) the comics, the two movies, both books(well ones technically a graphic novel), and a few of the action figures. Bioshocks are really great games. But I love being scared. horror is my favorite genre right above Science Fiction. Then would come War, then mystery. Anyway I love the Bioshocks Dead Spaces and that Phobia game sounds fun. I think I'll try it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) No can do. Tomorrows a work day.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:31, May 9, 2011 (UTC) To get people to buy gold...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Not to me.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats funny. We get Old World Gameplay before an Honest Hearts trailer.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) LOL, good one. Daniel Smith 19:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Not into that stuff so no.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Getting into memory management.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Still no. Just because I don't want to.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it was the original name.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Whatever.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Problem with HellHoundSlayer HellHoundSlayer keeps banning Sulfurouspack48 for no reason. He is of legal age to edit on the Wiki. Please talk to HHS. Daniel Smith 20:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) He turned 13 three days ago. Daniel Smith 20:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) He's lying. You would get all technical right now. Whatever. Until that kid leaves, I'm not ing to be here for a while. And Sniperteam said he wasgoing to get rid of him. I turned 13 in April. I am in 6th grade but i was held back. Half the kids in my classes are 12. Anyways, I don't care how old he is. Im not coming back until ST is back, and this kid is gone. Guess what: I don't care. And my mother held me back because i couldn't read well. I saw it. and you're exactly right. HHS's is just being an ass. Daniel Smith 04:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) That's too bad. I really wanted Area 51 for PS2, but I couldn't find it. I watched the whole gameplay on YouTube in January. It looks awesome. Daniel Smith 09:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) But the problem with it is that if you dont have juggernog you go down in 1 hot with 3 hits and with speed jugger revive you go down in six so it wealens the health perks by a half sorry that was meThe lone zombie slayer 16:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I come on alot just dont do something every time i come on :0The lone zombie slayer 16:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) make the noob guy stop adding non-canon as categories on pages like AUG and Five. He doesn't even know what non-canon means. well thanks how do i resize my image ? today i wanted to try some challenges. i went to like round 14 on ascnesion wall guns only, and round 27 shotguns only. i upgraded each shotgun too. on kino. i only went down ause i ran out of ammo. I don't give a shit! I don't want him here! No way I'm here if he is! And I'm pretty sure HHS would agree with me.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Lets see he acted like a dick to me because I had HHS check his age because I knew he was to young. And because he is still underage!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't wanna be here if he is. And I just know he is underage. I can feel it in the force.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I did and none of it will change my mind. I'm not being on a wikia with himSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Daniels not an ass hes my friend. That Sulfourus is an ass. BAN HIM or I can leave with HHS.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Why it doesn't do anything. I'm leaving. You all are believing him! So you can all suck on camel dick! Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll leave one and ban him at the other. And you know what fine. Call me a jackass. The conversation is over. You and I are no longer friends. And I will not be coming back here.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 18:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Look I'm sorry. This week has sucked. Not only have I lost my girlfriend which has made me angry and depressed but this new guy comes and ruins the wiki for me. Look you called me a jackass and I got mad. I'm sorry. I'm still leaving the wiki but you and I can still talk elsewhere. Besides I have a question for you. WHAT THE HELL ARE DEATHCLAWS DOING ON BLACK MOUNTAIN!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright. But please try and message me on another wiki. Oh and I think Daniel is only unbanning him becauase he wants to show hes a good admin to you. If you banned him theres not a chance in hell that Daniel will unban him. Oh just tell me when Sulfourus fucks up and is banned. I'll come back in a heartbeat.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Depends on the wine. Or how long it has aged. And your still leaving wikia eh? So I guess I won't talk to you for a while. Great.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) MM! I have news! I am happy again and with your permission would like to return to the wiki with a newer nicer attitude especially towards Sulfouruspack48. You see Jordan came over today and we got back together after she came to my house apoligized I apoligized then we had some make up sex, which I'm sure you don't want to hear about, and now are back together. Anyway we just went to see a movie and this weekend are going to see Pirtates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides, which we have pre-ordered as the best seats in the house. Center of the 4th row seats. So may I return?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ^^^^ If you come back, I too will be a more positive user MM. And, if possible, admin. Happy you're back ST. Wasn't very happy with your gay attitude before. Why don't you go out with someone for about 4 years. Love them. Then tell me you weren't depressed. And you've had "gay ass attitudes" as well. Such as when you called everyone sexxxy or were an ass.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) HHS and I started talking on your page. Look at my conversation above that for what was meant for you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep. And don't worry. Tell Sulfourus to stay away from me... not talk to me.... join in on my conversations.... that sort of thing and I won't flame him. Oh and if you want to hear about the make-up sex I can go into detail.>:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Why not. Its a great story. I think you'd like it. Lets just say that my hand.... did some dirty things to her ass...>:) Oh and I'm watching the vids right now... well they are loading but you get the point.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ... so you don't wanna hear about me fisting her?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ok then. not my fault you can't take a joke. and pack is 12. his neighbor told me. HellHoundSlayer 20:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Wagerale0 is the my faggot nabbor. He is 12!!1 With all due respect... With all due respect.... JK. Me, Camalex and ST are leaving cause of you and SP's gayness. BTW, We made another NZP and Camalex is putting EVERYTHING from here (except yors) on there. And DONT join it, cause i will ban you like a fucker. Nazi Zombies Plus Fanon Wiki I'm staying here. Sniperteam82308 and HellHoundSlayer can go there. Me and Fizzywizzy are staying here. Daniel Smith 21:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I didn't. He and Carmalex spammed me across Wikia with invties to joining it. But honestly is it that much to ban him. Hes been causing problems for the wiki since day 1.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) So me, Carmalex97, Sulfurouspack48, Registered contributor, and V are staying here. Daniel Smith 21:23, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. It's all a blur. I expect we'll know in the next half hour who is staying and who is going. Daniel Smith 21:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Do remember that one saying from Modern Warfare 2 that Shephered said? "We fought and bled alongside the Russians. We shoulda known they'd hate us for it." It's like this for YOU: "I defended HellHoundSlayer when Sniperteam and Daniel were mocking his sister. I shoulda known he'd hate me for it." Daniel Smith 21:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) HHS told wager and wager told me. But wager doesn't have a computer, so he souldn't come on much. Sulfurouspack48 10:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC)